User talk:Da Irish Kid/Archive 7
Add Riding Elephant. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Found_in_Secret_Stash Love the site man I will help in any way I can to contribute =) -Nick (MW user Famous Shamas, hence the user name here) Peace Brother Rollback Rollback is part of administrators, so you don't need to add it again. – alistic 22:49, 9 September 2010 (UTC) Stuff Irish !! help ..First doesn't super pinata look like a fat guy in half hearted drag that wants to invite you to an S&M club?Second when you upload a user pic the yellow font totally disappears against the white popup and doesn't have a progress meter for the pic upload and so stupid people will think it's not working.On a totally unrelated note ... how do I get this as my user pic? userpic HEY!!!!! I have lot of informations of Pignatas from support, and they verifed that is RARITY in PIGNATAS!!! Ondra Maciarz 04:36, September 12, 2010 you need to stop dleting the most valued pags!! 92.29.93.183 10:16, September 12, 2010 :*The information on the Pigñata page was not deleted. The information that was being added to the page was being made by a user who was inserting false information, without proper sources, and for the sole benefit to acquire points and badges. We reverted it to a previous edit with proper information. Thank you for your understanding in this matter. ₩indrazor 23:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Browse I was going through some category items and I see that a number of categories include Category:Browse to get a link from the top. However, there's also pages that link there too? Does it make sense to have pages in Category:Browse? Grendel67 01:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Job Edit Can you help me with this, i'm adding jobs to D8, but when i'm done adding a job, it gives a blue job title header (which means the page doesn't exists), but in other district i've seen job titles in blue and when i click on it, it goes to the job in respective district. how will i do this. P.S. bear my english, i'm not very good at it. Usama 92 17:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Color Signature How to Color my name in my signature as you have done in yours. Error on Template On Template:FacebookGameWikis the Zoo World Wikia link leads to Zoo Paradise. The correct link should be. Zoo World --J36miles 22:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Mafia Wars Profile Link Hi , I was wondering if you could give me a link to your mafia wars profile, I sent you a friend request but I would like to see you stats before I add you to my mafia. Cheers Imgoingincovermeporkins 05:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Profile Clicked Cut instead of copy, my bad. ₩indrazor 02:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Whoops! Just if that happens again, roll it back or undo it please. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hoover Dam Happy to help.. and I've registered now :) slot machine - abw not pay! slot machine - abw combination not pay! is it normal? according to pay table, i should get 2~6 RP, is it? is it possbile i get back the reward? Chaodon 21:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC)chaodon 20/9/2010 Equipment Categories I'm thinking that the current setup where each of the equipment pages (weapons, armor, vehicles, animals) is tagged with the category crates is backwards. It's leading to massive bloat on the Equipment page. I'm thinking each crate should instead be in the category(s) of which it contains items. Thoughts? Grendel67 18:36, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Will commence cleanup when I get a chance. Grendel67 01:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Traffic Stats http://www.quantcast.com/mafiawars.wikia.com Use the drop down menu under Daily Traffic to view different stats. JoePlay (talk) 22:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Shark??? Hello, Do you have any idea what a Shark '''is (not Reef Shark, not Great White Shark - just Shark)? I remember getting one as a loot drop (I think in Vegas, but not sure), but it is not on my profile page and not in my loot items list. Then yesterday I came across someone else's wishlist and he had the Shark on it (how???) and it showed that I do own one....... Really strange! See the following image: http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/9749/sharkl.jpg (I was in a hurry and just made the screen shot, so I don't remember whose wish list that was, otherwise I could ask the person how they added the item there.....) Greetings, Blinkenlights 07:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, I didn't think about the collections...... there are so many items in MW now that it's easy to lose the overview. ;-) Blinkenlights 04:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Your new colleagues Irish,I am just passing here to tell you about the new bureaucrats:Me and Vanessaweingart.We won the zynga "BE AN BUREAUCRAT" contest,so we are your colleagues now. |info = This user is not a '''Bureaucrat of the Mafia Wars Wiki check my new page in mafia wars wiki and help me make it better. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Missions I think you should rename the new page Secret Mission since that's the splash title and will differentiate it from Category:Challenge Mission. Grendel67 - [Grendel Џ] Orion Assante 13:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hello there! I just created a Wikia account per your request. I can see this is a labor of love for you. I just started playing a few weeks ago, but I'm correcting a few things on the Nwe York Payouts page that were outdated. I am also standarizing the format. Please let me know if I'm screwing anything up! Mellonta Tauta 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mellonta Tauta Great! I think it actually looks a lot better now. Appreciate the feedback; there is a HUGE amount of content here, and with Zynga always tweaking things, I can see where inaccuracies can rather insidiously creep in. Mellonta Tauta 19:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mellonta Tauta Farmville fuel box HI. Do you have the link to get the fuel promo started in farmville? Nice Wiki by the way. thank you. RE: Hi Yeah, whatsup? – alistic 22:31, 6 October 2010 (UTC) :I'll go ahead and download it right now. – alistic 22:37, 6 October 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, my Skype is all setup, you're going to have to help me use it though (user: j.hwang1337) :) – alistic 22:42, 6 October 2010 (UTC) Banned I am here to inform you of your ban.Facing the authority and removing two new bureaucrats is a bannable offense.Return after you chill out,you can´t come back until 07/11/2010 GtaMystery 21:30, October 7, 2010 :*July 11, 2010?? Dude, its past that date. The current date is 10/8/2010. We already know you aren't a bureaucrat on ANY wiki. Please do not force us to take action against you. Thank you. -- ₩indrazor 00:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::*Even if it's european dating, it's still bogus, since I am still here :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Bitch can ban me 4eva Hey man,let me tell yo something I am european yes mon!Yeah,so fucking ukraine here mon!Fuck you * Permaban done and done :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :* У мене немає питань з людьми з Україною, так що я поняття не маю, в чому проблема. Ви з глузду з'їхали братан? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Kidding you Hey,sorry for the trouble. I am telling you I was kidding,there is no matter with Ukraine,and I was just testing if you were nice or not.Want some news friend?YOU PASSED WITH 100% GRADE!You are the nicest guy of here man!Other guys would ban me for 200 years if I did this to them,like Resa1983,but you passed.There will be no more trouble for you and you are great :) P.S.:Farmville wikia is in need of some good humored admins such as you.Their current ones are nagging everyone. GtaMystery 23:35, October 8, 2010 :* Your antics are not funny nor are they amusing. Challenges like these brought up again WILL undoubtfully result in a ban. ₩indrazor 09:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Destruction Irish,someone has destroyed the Hoover Dam and Hobo lookout pages,just passing by here to tell you about that. Thanks, The Ukranian guy (GtaMystery,using anon while waiting my account password change to arrive.) P.S.: I did not even touch those pages,I SWEAR.£££££££££ Wishlist Adder Is the Loot in Las Vegas giftable again now? It was giftable one day, and then the next day it wasn't. Now I see you changed it back again, so I'm guessing that means its giftable again? LOL.. they really keep us on the ferris wheel here! ₩indrazor 02:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight Imma Vandalize Till we see the sunlight... Hey Irish,I am a new user who had a friend banned in another wikia,so I joined another vandals and we are a gang now.We are The Shurmnotvinkins Titov Graaniels,and we are are going to vandal here till we drop.Enjoy ´n fap brotha. LeDelutien 21:18, October 16, 2010 Duh Yeah,you´ve got a point in there,But he used to edit this wikia at weekends,so this is the point.Forget to have a point with me in the other conversations,cause vandalism is pointless. LeDelutien 21:21, October 16, 2010 Ok,I will call you LaMierdaIrlandesa from now to on. LeDelutien 21:27, October 16, 2010 It was HowardKingston The friend is HowardKingston,and don´t insult me.You said I am mad,I ain´t,so this is an insult.I am going to insult you back ok? You are a drunken booze maker,gay time millionaire. P.S.: I love to vandal,so prepare yoself to get some work. P.I.S.S.: You do it. LeDelutien 21:39, October 16, 2010 Ruby Mastery for Italy job tiers, see pics attached... Only have pics of Ruby, taht's from someone on my Mafia, sorry have no clue about the others missing on the wiki Region 1 - ROME.jpg|Region 1 - ROME Region 2 - PALERMO.jpg|Region 2 - PALERMO Region 3 - VENEZIA.jpg|Region 3 VENEZIA Region 4 - MILANO.jpg|Region 4 - MILANO Region 5 - NAPOLI.jpg|Region 5 - NAPOLI Have any idea how to earn centurion achivement in italy please help........? Recent Edits I just edited a couple sections of the Robbing page but I was not logged on at the time, so it showed up as A Wiki Contributor. Just wanted you to know. Mellonta Tauta 17:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC)Mellonta Tauta